eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5202 (1 January 2016 - Part 1)
Synopsis It’s the day of Mick and Linda’s wedding – Linda wakes up in Bobby’s room and grins as she looks at her dress hanging up. In the Vic, Mick declares that he doesn’t want to hear a mention of Dean all day. Buster firmly tells Shirley that her hiding away won’t do her any good; they owe it to Mick and Linda to show up to the wedding. As Jane sets up the breakfast buffet table for Linda’s wedding, Linda’s upset to get the news that Johnny’s too ill to make the wedding – she and Mick are going to meet him in Italy on their honeymoon instead. Whitney nervously tells Mick that she can’t find Lee – he’s not answering his phone, but Mick tells her not to worry. As Paul does Linda’s hair, the Carter ladies arrive at the Beales’. Linda understands when Sharon arrives and despairs that she’s going to miss the wedding – she needs to be at the hospital with Dennis while he has his assessment. Alfie bursts in and leads Ian away to help find Lee. Mick and Whitney find Lee in Walford Park, drinking. Lee admits that he heard Whitney at the stag do, stating that she was planning to end it with him. Whitney tells Lee that she loves him and wants to make things work - she was having a bad moment when she declared she was going to finish things. Lee apologises to Whitney and the pair embrace. Linda’s affronted when Babe suggests that Shirley might not come to the wedding and leaves to see her; claiming that she won’t let Dean ruin one more day of her life. Whitney finds Mick and thanks him for all his help with Lee – Aunt Babe peers from the door and spots Whitney ‘accidently’ kiss Mick on the lips. Despite Elaine’s protests, Linda spots Shirley at Patrick’s house and hammers on the door. Linda confronts Shirley – why isn’t she coming to the wedding? Denise apologises to Linda for not believing her about Dean; Linda forgives and invites her, Kim and Vincent to the reception. Linda tries to convince Shirley that both she and Mick want her at the wedding. As the wedding guests arrive, they marvel at the stunning location, oblivious to a vengeful looking Dean lurking in the hallway. Tina leads a confused Sylvie into the wedding, claiming that Sylvie should be present; she’s family. Shirley’s shell shocked when Dean walks into view. Elaine and Linda are thrilled when Nancy enters in a beautiful pink dress. Shirley and Dean head for a talk down by the hotel’s lake. Dean screams that Shirley let Mick and Linda destroy his life but Shirley retorts that Dean’s a rapist. When Shirley tries to call the police, Dean throws Shirley’s phone into the water. Mick’s terrified when Jade informs him that Shirley’s gone outside... With Dean. Mick gets outside just in time to see Dean tussle Shirley into the lake... Ronnie vents to Jack – Roxy’s refusing to talk to her. Ronnie’s riled when Jack suggests that she’s not doing much for Matthew’s first birthday. Jack reassures Amy that Roxy will be back soon. Roxy steps out of a taxi, narrowly avoiding Ronnie – Glenda exits behind her as Roxy nervously eyes number 23. Inside, Roxy grabs a suitcase, while Glenda tries to distract Buster and Jade from entering the house. As Roxy swiftly exits with her belongings, she’s taken aback to see that Glenda and the taxi are nowhere to be seen. Ronnie’s shocked when Jack leads Glenda into the living room. Glenda states that Roxy turned up on her doorstep in floods of tears and is packing to leave to Portugal. Glenda claims that she wants Ronnie to talk Roxy out of leaving and suggests that for once, they’re on the same page. Roxy arrives and coldly tells Ronnie that it’s only Amy she’s come to see. Roxy tells Amy that she’s going to leave – claiming she’ll be looked after better by Jack. Denise sits in the playground and eyes her visiting order for Lucas. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns